Soul trigger: Pheonix rising
by damsainx
Summary: This is the legend of Geo that became a Pokemon and is tasked with protecting other pokemons and also stopping a dangerous villianous group known as team Phoenix as they attempt to take over the Unova region. Will he be able to stop them before they acheive their goal using his soul trigger in the process? Inspired by pokemon shadowed destiny with it's unique touches. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Alright so far I have been unable to make a very successful fanfic but I have high hopes for this one and it was inspired by one of my favorite stories on this site, Pokémon shadowed destiny and you guys really need to check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Pokémon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own a car<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own a music industry, etc<strong>

* * *

><p>A fourteen year old boy named Geo was in Castelia city on his way to the now deserted Liberty garden. He had black green hair and honey brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket, black fingerless gloves and black shorts and a black backpack.<p>

He got to the harbor and searched for the sailor that takes people to the now abandoned liberty garden. He saw a sailor sitting next to the pavement and he confronted him.

"Good afternoon mister" The boy greeted with a smile.

"Hello kid, can I help you?" A sailor asked the boy standing in front of him with a juice box.

"Yes, I'm here to take a ride to liberty garden" Geo replied after taking a sip out of his drink and showing the man his liberty pass.

"Hmm, that's rare. Ever since the legendary Pokémon Victini died in front of a crowd on the island people never visited it" The sailor said collecting the ticket.

"I know that. I was sent here from work to conduct a research on the island" Geo said.

"Oh, what kind of research are you taking on that abandoned island?" The sailor asked curiously.

"You see, rumor has it that some strange happenings have been occurring on the island and I was sent to write an article on it" Geo replied finishing his drink.

"Alright kid, let's get going" The sailor said standing up. He pocketed the ticket and he guided Geo to his boat and they set sail shortly after. As the sailor was driving his boat Geo was scrolling through the pages on his sketchbook in which he drew a lot of now extinct pokemons.

("Lately pokemons are being revived via fossil. If I can dig up Victini's bones somewhere on that island then I might be able to take it so it can be revived") Geo thought to himself while looking at a sketch he made of Victini.

After some hours the sailor called him and told him that they had arrived at the island. By then the sun was beginning to set. Geo packed up his things and stuffed them into his bag and went outside.

"Thank you for the ride mister" He said bowing to the man.

"Don't worry about it and if you're coming back contact me so I can come pick you up" The sailor said preparing to go back to Castelia city.

"Okay I will!" Geo said waving the man goodbye.

Geo went on his way. He took a deep breath and looked at the huge lighthouse on the center of the island. All the beautiful decorations were now faded and the decorated walls were cracking up. As he was walking around he heard some people talking in a corner and he hid himself behind a pillar as he listened to them.

"Have they found it?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Victini is currently being chased in the western part of the island" The other replied.

"That's good. Master Cipher will be glad if he finds out that we captured the actual Victini" The first one said.

"Yeah, flint was really smart when he used his Zoroark's illusion to make everyone think that Victini was dead and that this island was haunted" One of them said with a chuckle.

"Well we better go help the others. After all we've been failing to get that pest for years" The other said.

"How can that be? All this while they deceived people into thinking that Victini was dead. I must stop them! But how can I do that if I only brought one Pokémon?" He said to himself.

"It doesn't matter, I have to do something and fast" Geo said before quickly running after them.

Geo ran while making sure not to be spotted by them. He managed to bypass some of them and then he heard an explosion followed by a loud scream. His heart skipped a beat as he quickly ran towards the sound.

He came across a stairway and ran down it and there he saw an injured Pokémon flying away from a houndoom and a tyranitar. The pokemons were nearing Victini and Geo got pissed off ran and gave the tyranitar a high jump kick.

"Run and hide Victini! I'll hold these two off!" He yelling at the confused Pokémon who quickly snapped out of it and nodded before flying off.

He turned to face the two vicious pokemons as their trainers came. They were two people wearing a black uniform with a face mask and on their chests was a red Phoenix crest.

"Who dares get in team phoenix's way?!" One of them shouted.

"My name is Geo and I'm here to stop you people from doing any more damage to Victini!" Geo said pointing at them.

"Rubbish! Tyranitar kill this stupid boy" One of them shouted.

("Oh crap, I better run!") Geo thought to himself turning around to run while dodging a hyper beam attack.

The two people chased him and he kept dodging whatever they threw at him and what he saw next was terrifying. Another one had caught up and attacked Victini as it laid flat on a pool of blood.

"Victini no!" He cried running towards Victini.

"Grant you fool! You weren't meant to kill it!" The tyranitar's trainer said.

"Well it was giving me a hard time and I decided to attack it to stop it from moving but I may have gone a bit carried away" Said Grant.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just tell master that Victini disappeared without a trace" Grant said. Their attentions now fell on Geo who was desperately trying to save Victini.

"Hang in there Victini, I know a little bit about medicine, I have some bandages in my bag. I think they will help" He said leaning the injured Pokémon on his lap. Victini slowly moved its head to face him.

"It's too late to save her, she's already gone and there's nothing you can do about it" Said Grant.

"It's not yet too late! I can treat Victini's wounds and even if she was dead they can still revive her from her bones" Geo said sadly as he began to bandage Victini up.

Grant got pissed off and kicked Geo in the face. "You stupid kid! Who even brought you here? Well it doesn't matter. If you like pokemons that badly then why don't you die together" He said as his absol began to growl.

"Both you and your Pokémon are nothing but scum. People who kill pokemons and people are nothing but trash that don't deserve a place in this world" Geo said cleaning the blood off his mouth.

"That's it! Absol, use shadow claw and rip his head off!" The man commanded furiously.

("I guess this is how my story ends. And I was expecting to have a better ending") Geo thought to himself as closing his eyes accepting his fate.

'It's not yet over, at least not for you' Geo heard a voice saying in his head. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was in an enclosed room in what seemed to be an underground chamber under the light house and no longer outside. He saw that Victini's eyes were glowing.

"Did you do that? You teleported us here?" Geo asked curiously.

'Yes and now it's time for me to go.' Victini said to him telepathically.

"Wait there's still time, if I can just heal you now then maybe…" Geo said with tears forming in his eye as Victini's body began to get cold.

'Sorry but it's the end of my life span. It was fun living all these years but even with my infinite energy I can't live infinitely' Victini said coughing as she got weaker and weaker.

"Victini you have to be strong, you'll definitely live through this. All you need to do is rest" Geo said reassuring her.

'After I die, I want you to carry on my will and help others in need since I can no longer fulfill that duty. May I please know your name?' Victini asked softly.

"Yes, my name is Geo and my dream is to protect as many endangered pokemons as possible" Geo quickly replied.

'Geo, I will help you achieve your dreams and I'm also sorry I have to do this' Victini said before her breathing stopped entirely but before Geo could do anything a bright orange ring on the floor encircled them.

He felt a strong vibe from within it and then a beam of blinding light suddenly sprung up from the circle. The light was so strong and bright that it broke through the ceiling and went through the roof of the light house and went into the clouds pushing them back and illuminating the night sky.

The light was so bright that it was visible from Castelia city. People gathered to watch the mysterious beam of light brightening up the sky and a lot of people were either frightened or fascinated by it.

"This light, quickly let's head to the lighthouse now!" Grant said to his two partners after they saw the sudden light.

Meanwhile, Geo was in a meadow and Victini was standing in front of him seemingly uninjured.

"Where are we?" Geo asked.

"This is a border between life and death. Geo, you shall become the new Victini from now on" Victini said.

Geo looked at his body and sure enough he was no longer human. "What did you do to me?" Geo demanded.

"Please forgive me for my selfish decision but I had no other choice, please bear with it. I'm sure you'll get used to it and once again I'm truly sorry" Victini said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Geo said putting out his arm but then he woke up back in the lighthouse and Victini was nowhere to be seen. He was now a shiny Victini with red ears and hands and white body but he still retained his honey brown eyes.

He laid down on the floor facing the hole in the ceiling as the moonlight fell upon him. "So I'm no longer part of the human race" He said stretching his hand out into the moonlight.

"But for some reason I am not really angry about it" He said to himself getting up.

"Absol use shadow ball!" He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

He quickly flew up and out of the lighthouse through the hole in the ceiling. Geo was fascinated the sight from above but he didn't have time to enjoyed it and he flew away from them into the distance.

("Worry not Victini, I will definitely fulfill your wish and help all in need. That is what you wanted right?") He thought in his mind as he flew across the vast ocean.

Meanwhile, Grant and the other two along with the other grunts were called by the boss of team phoenix. "Have you captured Victini?" He asked.

"No sir, it got away with the help of a kid who got in our way" Grant answered since he had a higher rank than the others.

"Very well, you should all return to headquarters. I have a new job for you" The boss said before cutting off the line. Geo may have gotten away but one thing still remains a mystery. Who is this new group called team phoenix and why are they capturing legendary pokemons?...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! So how was it? Was it good? Do you have any suggestions? Please let me know. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read if you like it and if you don't like it then don't read it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I'd like to point out that I was inspired to write this by a story known as Pokémon shadowed destiny but the plot of this story will not conflict with it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review if possible and thank you for taking your time to read this story of mine and have a nice day.<strong>


	2. Hall of origin- Operation infiltration?

**Hello readers, I present to you chapter two of my story. Hope you all liked the previous chapter. I still haven't decided what the second genre for this story yet. But I may decide depending on how this story works out.**

* * *

><p>Geo woke up in the morning in pinwheel forest. He was leaning against a tree bark surrounded by some average length grasses and though the trees blocked most of the sunlight, some rays of light still fell on the ground. He slowly his eyes and yawned.<p>

"Where am I?" he said looking around. "Wait, what happened to my voice?!" He said loudly. He was surprised because his voice had changed and was less deep and sounded like that of a twelve year old. His personality had also changed a bit.

"Perhaps this has to do with my transformation into a Victini," he said. "Well what's done has been done and there's nothing that can be done now."

He got up and attempted to fly. He couldn't at first because he had still not gotten used to his new body. Although he was able to fly to where he was now before, it was because of the situation he was in.

He flew to the top of the tree so he could see the sunrise. The sun was shining brightly and the colors of the trees were shining with a vibrant green color.

"I think I'm going to enjoy living as a pokemon," He said with a smile, "I wonder which moves I can use."

He thought really hard but he was not quite sure. "If only I had my backpack here with me right now, I could have just checked my pokedex," He said.

("Come to think of it, I pretty much left everything behind on that island") He thought to himself. He floated back to the forest floor and landed on the ground. "For now, I should try to figure out how to use Pokémon moves before doing anything," He said to himself.

Soon he began to try out different methods of using Pokémon moves and he also tried imitating the movements that pokemons made before using their moves. So far, he had only managed to use Zen head butt.

After about three hours he began to feel hungry. His stomach made a loud growling noise. "Man, I feel so hungry. I better go find something to eat" He said to himself before wandering about in the forest.

After wandering about for a while, he spotted some berries on the trees on top of a cliff. He swiftly flew there and began to eat the berries. 'You sure have a huge appetite, don't you?" Said a voice in his head which startled him.

"Who's there?!" He asked looking around restlessly. 'Look up, I'm right above you' the voice said again.

Geo looked did as the voice said and he saw a huge dragon type Pokémon. "Those patterns, I know who you are," Geo said. "You must be Dialga of the Sinnoh region!"

"Oh, so you know a lot about pokemons at least," Dialga said in normal speech. "Well I did my research, back when I was still human that is," Geo replied.

"So what brings you all the way here to Unova?" Geo asked curiously. "I am here to bring you with me, Arceus wishes to see you now, Geo" Dialga said.

"Wait, how did you know my name?!" Geo asked surprised. "Come with me and you'll find out," Dialga said. He then opened a portal. "Come, we'll be going to the Hall of origin through this portal," He said.

"Hold on, let me finish this first," Geo said eating up the berry he was holding. "Okay I'm ready now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Nimbasa city was a woman named Malva waiting for someone outside a restaurant in the amusement park. "Damn that Flint! Making me wait for him this long," Malva said crossing her feet. Originally, she was a member of team flare but later on joined the international evil team, Team phoenix.<p>

She was a wealthy woman and also a former elite four member. She was a red haired person and wore shades with deep red tints and uses mostly fire type pokemons.

"Sorry I made you wait," Said a man who had just arrived. He had black spiky hair and wore a black suit and was accompanied by a young girl with long black hair and blood red lips and she wore a black dress covering most of her body. He was also a proficient user of dark type pokemons.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting, Flint," Malva said angrily without raising her voice.

"Sorry about that, I was held up on the way," He said taking a seat.

"It seems like boss is summoning the admins all at once, which includes the both of us" Flint said filling his glass with water.

"I wonder what it is this time," Malva said adjusting her shades. "Well then, why don't we go and find out?" Flint said with a smirk.

They both went on their way to the vast desert that was linking Castelia city to Nimbasa city. After roaming the desert for some time Flint stopped. "Alright, we should get into that caravan and in it there's an abra which will teleport us to the headquarters."

Malva looked around but there was no caravan visible and all she could see was a desert. "I'm sorry, but where's this caravan you speak of?" Malva asked almost confusedly.

"Zoroark, dispel the illusion," Flint commanded the young girl accompanying them. The girl nodded and reverted back to her original form and she dispelled the illusion revealing the caravan.

"Impressive! How long have you kept this thing hidden?" Malva asked. "Nearly a month, after all, Zoroark is the master of illusions," Flint said proudly.

They went into the caravan and sure enough, there was an abra in it. After Flint said the code for the teleportation, the abra teleported the two and in less than a second they were in front of the entrance to what seemed like a mountain surrounded by a river.

A huge door opened and the two walked inside after a grunt opened it. They wasted no time heading to the boss's. The meeting was held in a room that was painted red and had a chandelier attached to the ceiling and there were paintings of some legendary pokemons on it.

Upon entering they saw the boss sitting on an office chair in front of a long table. Two other admins were already present. Great, a silver haired man who specializes in using steel types and madam Greys, a dark blue haired woman who specializes in using steel types.

The boss was a man named Stark. He wore an orange feather coat with a red inner shirt and black trousers. He had blonde hair and he usually has a smirk on his face.

"Have a seat you two," Stark commanded. Malva and Flint then took their respective seats.

"Do you know why I gathered you all here?" He asked. The whole room was silent as no one spoke.

Stark smirked and kept a backpack on the table and pushed it across so they can all have a close look. "This bag was retrieved after a boy meddled with our plans to capture the victory pokemon Victini on Liberty garden," He explained.

"Interestingly, after what seemed to have been a huge explosion, the boy disappeared without a trace and Victini escaped," He continued.

After going through the contents of the bag Malva asked him a question. "Sorry but what point are you trying to make here exactly?"

"The owner of this bag works for P.I.A. and he left a lot of information about himself in his backpack," He answered.

"If he works for the Pokémon Intelligence Agency, how will that help us?" Great asked. "What boss is trying to say is that we can use that to break into the impenetrable agency," Madam Greys said.

"With my Zoroark, I can easily sneak into the agency and derive any kind of information we need" Flint suggested. "With my hacking experience, I can hack into the agency's database and extract every bit of information," Malva said.

"You all seem eager to do this. Very well, operation infiltration begins now!" Stark said with a smirk. "You are all dismissed."

They then left the meeting place and stark remained behind. ("Someday, I shall have this world at my feet,") He thought to himself followed by an evil laughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Geo was travelling through a portal with Dialga. "So, are we there yet?" Geo asked impatiently. "Yes, we are" Dialga replied.<p>

On the other side of the portal was a large hall way with perfectly aligned golden pillars. There were torches lighting up the whole place. "Whoa, so this is the Hall of origin?" Geo asked looking around.

"Yes it is," Dialga said. "You best behave well because you'll be introduced as a new legendary pokemon in front of the others."

"What?! Me, a legendary?" Geo asked surprised. "Victini was a legendary pokemon and since you'll be replacing her you'll also be replacing her legendary status," Dialga answered.

"Oh, so that's how it is" Geo said folding his arms. "Let's keep moving, behind that door the other legendary pokemons await your arrival," Dialga said showing Geo a huge door.

When they got close enough to the door it opened on its own. Behind the door was a large chamber with several legendary pokemons sitting around the place. Their sitting arrangement made Geo feel as if he had entered a colosseum.

Geo was nervous standing in front of a huge crowd. "Welcome to the hall of origin, Victini, or should I say Geo?" Arceus said confronting him.

Geo was too nervous to speak and didn't say a word. "You are actually the second human to replace a pokemon but the other one is currently absent. What differenciates you from him is that you have no way of returning to your human form,"

"How did you know my name?" Geo asked shyly. "Victini informed me about you moments before her death and told me how she entrusted you to carry on her will," Arceus said.

"But I only know how to use one move," Geo said. "Hold on, let me unlock your three other moves," Arcues said. His eyes glowed and Geo immediately realized how to use three other moves and other things that a Victini can naturally do.

"In case you also prefer being a human's companion, take this pokeball, it was made accustomed just for you," Arceus said giving him a pokeball with strange patterns on it.

The upper part of the pokeball war black green in color and the lower half was a fiery red. There were golden-orange stripes on the upper half of it while the lower half looked as if there was a continuously burning fire in it.

"Thank you, but I think it may take quite a while before I'm ready to allow a human capture me," Geo said collecting the pokeball gratefully. His body absorbed the pokeball and the Geo was told to step forward.

"Listen everyone, from this day henceforth, Geo shall become the new victini and become the bringer of victory and prosperity" Arceus announced to the legendary pokemons present in which they promptly applauded. "I shall now take you back to the human world, Geo," Arceus said.

"Okay, bye!" Geo said waving at them all before he was teleported back to the berry tree he was sitting on before. He sighed and brought out the pokeball he was given. "I may never allow a human capture me so I don't have anything to worry about."

He reabsorbed the pokeball and flew towards Nacrene city so he can inform the Pokemon Intelligence Agency about the events that occurred on Liberty garden, but will he make it before they infiltrate it?

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for this chapter and I would like to thank the people that reviewed on this story and their support. Also, I have opened a poll on whether to make Geo remain as a wild pokemon throughout the story or make him be a trainer's pokemon. So please vote!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review if possible<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Subscribe to my community if possible<strong>


	3. Lisa, the girl in black

**Well I haven't updated this for a while so I could leave some time for people to vote in the poll I opened, but guess what? I got no votes. Come on people, at least give me a few votes.**

* * *

><p>"Almost there, I should be getting close now," Geo said to himself as he flew towards Nacrene city very swiftly while going through the hollow trees and avoiding Pokémon trainers thanks to his invisibility.<p>

The sky began to get dark followed by a stormy rain. However, Geo continued to fly, but at a faster pace to avoid getting to wet or stuck in the forest because he was in a hurry.

After a while, he finally arrived at Nacrene city. The city was made up of warehouses which were now residential areas for people. There was also a museum in the city, which was formally a Pokémon gym and it is run by a woman named Lenora.

Geo made his way to the Pokémon center and got in through a window. When he got in, he immediately closed the window and got on the bed inside the room. His body quickly dried up because the water evaporated due to his body heat.

"Finally! I'm here, there's no telling what would have happened if I had stayed in that rain any longer," Geo said to himself while stretching his body.

"Who are you?" He heard someone say from below. Geo looked to see who it was and he saw a female meowstic.

"I'm Geo, nice to meet you, but I have to get going now," Geo replied with a smile.

"What business do you have here?" She asked with a cold voice.

"What business do you have with the business I'm having?" He said in a mocking tone while floating.

Someone then came into the room. "Blair, I'm back!" Said the girl. She had black short hair with a violet stripe on the right side of her hair, Violet colored eyes and she wore a black shirt with a pokeball picture on it, a black skirt reaching her knees and black sneakers.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?!" She said after noticing Geo. She brought out her pokedex and checked his pokedex info.

"Victini, the victory Pokémon. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter," Said the pokedex. "Wow! A rare Pokémon! And it's quite cute!" The girl said excitedly.

Geo was keeping his eyes on her. The moment he saw her reaching for a pokeball he turned invisible. "Where did it go?" She asked confusedly.

("What a relief, I'm still not prepared to be living under a trainer's command, so I just leave this place and avoid any trouble") Geo thought to himself. But before he could make a move, Blair attacked him with double slap, knocking him on the floor.

"You can see me even when I'm invisible?!" He asked with a shocked look.

"No, I just had a feeling that you hadn't moved from your position" She replied with a blank expression.

"Hey Blair, don't go attacking others for no apparent reason!" The girl said scolding her Pokémon.

'But Lisa, he tried to escape and you were about to capture him' Blair said to her telepathically. "I wasn't going to capture him, I was going to introduce him to the others and then I'll ask him if he wanted to join us" Lisa said angrily.

'Oh, I did not know' Blair apologized, still with an emotionless blank face.

'Now, do you want to join us….huh? Did he turn invisible again?' Lisa asked after seeing that Geo was no longer in the room.

'You should have caught him while you still had the chance' Blair said to her while folding her arms. "He must be somewhere in here. I know what to do, Eva, help me find a Victini in this building together with Blair" Lisa said summoning a shiny evee.

'Why do I have to go together with white face over here?' Blair asked pointing at Eva, making fun of her white fur. 'Hey! I told you to stop calling me that already!" Eva complained.

'Come on girls! Stop fighting and get looking already, I'll search this floor while you two go search downstairs, okay?' Lisa said to them. 'Okay' they both replied simultaneously.

After that, they splitted up and went to look for Geo. Meanwhile, Geo was using the phone booth while still in his invisible state to call someone on the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Asked a woman's voice from the other side of the call.

"Professor Juniper, it's me Geo" Geo said trying his best to deepen his voice.

"Oh Geo! Have you returned from your research trip to Liberty garden?" Professor Juniper asked excitedly.

"Yes I have," Geo answered politely.

"So how did it go?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I discovered a lot while I was exploring it. Firstly, none of those weird occurrences were real and were merely works of illusion," Geo said in a serious tone.

"Works of illusion? What do you mean by that?" She asked worriedly.

"It was team phoenix, it appears that they used a zoroark's illusion to fake Victini's death and make fake weird illusions to ultimately drive away tourists from the island so they can capture Victini"

"Team phoenix? What in the world are you talking about?!" She asked confusedly.

"They are a group of bad people that seem to have begun their existence after team plasma's demise,"

"I see, so does that mean that Victini is still alive?" She asked curiously.

"No, she was killed by them, I tried to stop them, but I couldn't," Geo said with a shaking voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Geo, you did your best and you have helped enough by exposing this new threat," She said reassuring him.

"So, I guess I'll meet you in the conference tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sorry but I can't come, I quit my job as a junior researcher," Geo said.

"You quit? But why?" She asked confusedly.

"Well let's just say, I'm not in a very recognizable state right now," Geo said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay then, I'll relay this information to the others in the P.I.A headquarters tomorrow. See you again sometime," She said before cutting off the line.

Geo dropped the phone and let out a sigh. He intentionally didn't tell her about his transformation because he feared that she might not believe him.

'There you are!' Blair said telepathically standing behind him. He wasn't aware that he had deactivated his invisibility.

'So you're Geo,' Eva said staring at him.

'Since when have pokemons been making phone calls,' Blair asked him.

'What do you two want?' Geo asked.

'Our trainer wants you to join her party, so why do you keep refusing?' Blair asked.

'That's because I don't want to join her party,' Geo replied.

'Please come with us, it'll be fun! And besides, it's been a while since we had a new member to the team,' Eva said trying to persuade him.

'You misunderstand one thing, I am a legendary Pokémon tasked with protecting others and helping those in need and that is my current dream. If I become your trainer's Pokémon I'll have no choice but to be fighting for her dream instead, and that, I would like to avoid,' Geo explained.

'You're wrong, everyone in my team fight for their own dreams and I am there to help them accomplish that, Victini,' Lisa said after arriving.

'Sorry, but my name is Geo, Yours?" Geo asked turning his attention to her.

"My name is Lisa, a master rank Pokémon performer and also a Kalos league finalist," She said in normal speech.

("She certainly seems like a worthy trainer, perhaps maybe I should give her a chance") Geo thought to himself.

'So you want to give me a chance?' Lisa said with a smile.

'Oh yeah, you can hear my mind loud and clear, if you can defeat me using any three of your pokemons, then I'll become your Pokémon,' Geo said bringing out his personal pokeball.

'It's beautiful! I have never seen a pokeball like that before,' Eva said astonishingly.

'Forget about the pokeball, Lisa, we should accept his challenge and show him exactly what we're made of,' Blair said pulling on her leg.

'Okay Geo, we accept your challenge, there's a field where we can hold our battle right outside this Pokémon center and also, the rain has stopped,' she said guiding him outside.

On their way, Geo wondered to himself why he had even considered it when he was previously not interested in becoming a trainer's Pokémon. Lisa asked nurse joy to act as a referee for the battle and she agreed.

"This will be a three on one battle, there will be no switching of pokemons during this battle, and now start!" Nurse joy said raising the flag for the beginning of the match.

"Watch this battle very carefully Eva, because you'll be the third Pokémon I'll be sending out," Lisa said to her.

'Okay, I'll make sure to study his movements carefully,' Eva said with a nod but whenever she looked at Geo, she felt a strange feeling which she didn't quite understand.

"Ok Melanie, I choose you!" Lisa said bringing out her Milotic.

("A water type? So she plans on ending this battle quickly. But I won't let things go her way,") Geo thought to himself.

"Melanie, use aqua tail!" Lisa commanded.

Melanie moved swiftly around the field with her tail engulfed with water. She approached Geo and kept wiping her tail at him as he continuously dodged the attacks. "You won't be able to hit me like this" Geo said to her with a smirk.

This annoyed her and made her to start wiping her tail even faster. She managed to graze him a bit and that made him to fall back.

"Alright, it's my turn to attack now," Geo said before charging at Melanie with bolt strike blasting her away towards Lisa's direction.

"Melanie, hang in there!" Lisa said encouraging Melanie to get up.

("So he knows how to use an electric type move. There aren't many pokemons that can do that, I just hope he'll take it easy on me when it's my turn,") Eva thought to herself worriedly.

'If we want to win, we'll have to avoid close combat,' Melanie said to Lisa telepathically.

"Okay, use Hydro cannon!" Lisa commanded. Melanie then shot a Hydro cannon attack at Geo, but due to the high water output, the attack was slower than a hydro pump. Geo realized this and with his agility, was able to dodge the attack easily and hit Melanie with Zen headbutt, knocking her out this time.

"The Pokémon Melanie is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Geo!" Nurse joy announced.

"You'll have do better than that if you want to beat me, Lisa" Geo said.

"I know! This isn't the first time I've been in a pinch" Lisa said.

"Melanie return," Lisa said withdrawing her back into her pokeball. "You did your best," She whispered to the pokeball before keeping it and bringing out time Lisa sent out her ninetales. "Arolla, I'm counting on you!" Lisa said to her.

("A ninetales? This is going to be tough, because unlike her, I cannot fully absorb flames and there's a possibility of her knowing ghost type moves. I'll have to be extra careful this time,") Geo thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Nuvema town, Professor Juniper was in her lab finalizing the speech that she was going to present in a conference that was going to take place the next day.<p>

("He quitted, I wonder why, well whatever may be the reason, and He must have had a reason to quit,") She thought to herself. ("And then what he said about team phoenix, I wonder whether or not to tell others about it, though there's still no solid evidence on their existence I had better not overlook it,")

She then heard a knock on her laboratory door. "I wonder who it could be at this time of the day," She sighed to herself and wore her lab coat and went to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw four suspicious looking people. They were team phoenix's admins but she wasn't aware of that. "Who are you people?" She asked cautiously.

"Sorry professor, but we'd like to go to that conference in your place, hope you don't mind," Flint said walking up to her. "What do you-," Before she could complete the sentence, Flint gave her a sharp punch in the stomach making her to go unconscious.

"You're always being so rough," Madam Greys said, with her mismaguis following her behind. "With this, the first step of our plan is complete, tomorrow, we strike!" Malva said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for this chapter. Sorry about the boring battle above, I don't really know how to write battles in text, or do I? Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and I wish you all a long, happy life. I still don't know whether to make this a romance story or whether I should leave it as it is, any suggestions? Next update will come up on Friday, yay!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, read and review if possible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Subscribe to my community if possible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a smiley to put a smile on your face =)<strong>


	4. Battle for strife

**Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to update this story sooner. It's just that I haven't been feeling so good lately. Well here it is, the brand new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lisa sent out her ninetales, Arolla. Geo was very cautious and decided not to make the first move and waited for his opponent to make the first move.<p>

'His plan is to counterattack if we make the first move, now is the best time to use that,' Arolla said to Lisa telepathically.

Lisa nodded, then she put out her arm to make the command. "Arolla, use feint attack!" She commanded and then Arolla instantly vanished.

("An unavoidable attack? This is bad!") Geo thought to himself pulling back. Arolla appeared in front of him and charged forward. Although he was expecting the attack and side stepped out of the way, the mere force of the attack still hit him.

It threw him to the other side of the field, he started to get up slowly and Lisa noticed. "Arolla, don't give him a chance to recover, use ominous wind!" She commanded. Arolla howled and engulfed Geo in a purple whirlwind.

"IF you think this is enough to take me down, then you're badly mistaken!" Geo said scattering the wind with a shock wave from his energy.

"Oh really?" Lisa asked with a smirk. Geo was then hit by another feint attack immediately after she said that, and it was a direct hit this time.

Geo was sent flying into a tree. The tree broke down after he bounced off it and rushed towards Arolla with bolt strike. "Arolla, use double team and then use feint attack!" Lisa commanded.

Geo ended up hitting a copy and he stopped the attack, but as soon as he turned around, Arolla was right behind him. She hit him with another direct hit and Geo was hit to the floor.

("Damn it! This isn't looking good, and I can't even use V-create or else I'll end up powering her up instead, Flash fire sure is a troublesome ability when you're not the one having it,") Geo thought to himself as he struggled to get up.

"Arolla sure is amazing. She hasn't been hit even once since this battle began. At this rate I wouldn't have to compete at all," Eva said to herself.

Geo got up and used Zen headbutt. Lisa commanded Arolla to use double team, followed by feint attack again, but Geo anticipated that and as soon as he hit the fake, He dashed backwards with bolt strike and almost hit Arolla.

She managed to dodge just in time, but that made her to momentarily lose balance and with bolt strike's speed, Geo went around and crashed into her. The attack pushed her dragging on the floor but she was still on her feet.

'He's made up a counter measure against that combo already! But now that we've also seen his trick, he won't be able to use it again,' Arolla said to Lisa with a snarl.

'I know, but we still don't know he's other two moves, so we'll have to be careful when engaging him,' Lisa replied.

"Lisa, since you can talk to your pokemons through telepathy, then why do you give them commands through formal speech? Or is it perhaps you are underestimating me," Geo asked narrowing his eyes.

("So many people keep asking me that question every time I'm in a Pokémon battle and I'm getting sick of it already, It's because I'm used to battling this way, that's all,") She thought to herself.

"Well if you don't want to answer, I won't force you," Geo said with a sigh. He then focused his eyes on his opponent.

("Feint attack, Double team, ominous wind, I wonder which other move she can use,") Geo wondered.

"Arolla let's do this, use inferno!" Lisa commanded.

("Inferno?! But no Pokémon was able to stand up after getting hit by Arolla's inferno attack,") Eva thought to herself.

Arolla raised her head towards the sky and began to charge up the attack. ("Here it comes, I better concentrate all my power on my defense,") Geo thought to himself.

Arolla blasted a huge flame thrower at Geo and soon he was engulfed by the flames and an explosion soon came after. "Alright! We did it," Lisa said clenching her fist.

After the smoke cleared, they saw a yellow force field filled with a large concentration of electricity. "I never assumed that I could increase the power of my own attacks at will, well I am the infinite energy Pokémon now after all," Geo said with a smirk.

"No way! It's a huge bolt strike," Lisa said staring at him in shock. 'Snap out of it Lisa! If I get hit by that, then it's all over!' Arolla said to Lisa.

"Oh sorry, use double team! There's no point if he can't even hit us," Lisa said commanding Arolla. Arolla obeyed and made several clones of herself on the field.

"How do you plan on hitting me now?" The clones said simultaneously.

"You'll see," He said with a chuckle.

Geo then used more of his energy and the radius of the electric sphere surrounding him grew bigger too the point that it almost filled up half the space of the battlefield. He charged at Arolla hitting each and every clone including the original.

"Arolla!" Lisa screamed after seeing Arolla fall unconscious.

("No way! Arolla got defeated?! That means I'm next,") Eva thought to herself.

After the impact, Geo fell to the ground and felt as if he was being stabbed by a thousand needles. ("Damn it! So using that much energy for a single attack causes this much recoil damage?") He thought to himself while panting on the floor from exhaustion.

"The Pokémon, Arolla is unable to battle! Therefore the winner is Geo. We'll now move on to the final round," Nurse Joy announced.

Lisa returned Arolla to her pokeball and smiled. "That was truly surprising, this makes me want to capture you even more. Let's go Eva," Lisa said.

Eva rushed to the field determined to win. "Don't be in such a rush, the battle hasn't even begun yet," Geo said to her.

Although she's been through several Pokémon battles before, she still felt nervous when she was facing him.

"Battle, start!" Nurse joy declared.

"Eva, use dig!" Lisa commanded.

Eva leaped up into the air and dug a hole into the ground. "A super effective move huh?" Geo said standing still.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to dodge or something?" Lisa asked confused.

"Why? I already know that in order to dodge," Geo said. He then shifted a little to his left and Eva came up beside him. "All you have to do is move out of the way, right?" He said tilting his head with a smile on his face.

"Eva fall back!" Lisa commanded. Eva then retreated back to her trainer. "Alright, since dig won't work, use bite!" Lisa commanded once more.

Geo tried to fly but he's wings were burnt from Arolla's inferno attack. ("With my tail wings unusable right now, I'll have to move on foot,") He thought to himself as he watched his foe closing in on him.

He then used blue flare, blasting out an irregular, yet beautiful blue flame at Eva. Lisa commanded her to dodge and she was able to do so. She then leaped up so she can pounce on him. Geo rolled out of the way dodging the attack.

"Eva, use iron tail!" Lisa commanded. Eva's tail turned silver colored and she charged at Geo. He then had an idea, he used his psychic energy and made her to lose her footing. Eva slammed her face into the floor.

"Did you see that?!" Geo said laughing at her.

"Eva! Are you okay?" Lisa asked worried. 'Yes I'm fine, carry on with the battle," Eva said getting back on her feet.

She used iron tail again and jumped towards him this time. She reached him and started wiping her tail at him. "This is just like when I fought that milotic earlier, and you'll soon meet the same fate," He said bringing out some electric sparks from his face.

She got frightened and leapt back. "Stop messing around and fight me seriously!" Eva said annoyed. "Sorry, I just felt like having a little fun," He said with a smirk.

"Though you're not the first shiny eevee I've met, you're the most interesting one I've met so far." Geo said with his ears glowing bright orange.

'That must be his strongest move! Let's use ours too!' Eva quickly said to Lisa. "Okay. Eva, use Return! Show him the power of our friendship!" Lisa said excitedly.

"With pleasure," Eva said and then her body was glowing white. "Interesting, let's see if your friendship can defeat me," Geo said making the brightness of his ears more concentrated and brighter. He used the energy in his body to heal his tail wings and he went charging at Eva. Eva let out a roar and charged at him as well.

The two attacks clashed and the impact caused an enormous white and orange flash. "Amazing!" Nurse joy said covering her eyes from the blinding light. ("Hang in there Eva,") Lisa said in her mind.

When the flash settled, it was clear that the battle had ended, because Eva was the only one standing, but barely. "Eva, you did it!" Lisa said running towards her partner. "I always knew I could count on you, and everyone else," She said hugging her Pokémon.

"Will he be okay?" Eva asked looking down at Geo. "He looks pretty beaten up," Lisa said picking him up after keeping Eva down. "Hurry, bring him to the Pokémon center so I can treat his wounds," Nurse Joy instructed.

Lisa then took Geo to the Pokémon center along with Eva, Melanie and Arolla since they also battled and were pretty much beaten up. After about an hour, nurse joy called Lisa and handed her back her pokemons. When she saw that Geo wasn't among the pokemons she was given she asked Nurse Joy where he was.

"Oh, your Victini? Here it is," Nurse Joy said handing over something to Lisa but she didn't seem like she was holding anything.

"Where exactly is he?" Lisa asked impatiently. "I'm here," Geo said nervously revealing himself from his invisibility. "Oh yeah, almost forgot that you could turn invisible. Well since I won the deal we had earlier, I guess you're my Pokémon now," Lisa said with a smile.

"I guess so. But to be honest, I still can't believe that I lost," Geo said. "Well I can't believe that I won either," Lisa said with a giggle.

She then reached into her bag to bring out an empty pokeball. "There's no need for that, I have my own personal pokeball remember?" Geo said stopping her.

He gave her the pokeball to hold and then he pressed the button and got sucked into it. The pokeball rolled three times then it made a click and then the stripes on the upper half of the pokeball began to glow in different neon colors.

("Don't worry Geo, I'll definitely help you achieve your dream!") She said to herself before putting the pokeball into her bag.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for reading this story and please if you are able to notice any mistakes or plot holes then tell me. If you have any critical reviews regarding the story I'd like to hear them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to whoever reviews on this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Pokémon shadowed destiny.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poll is still open for votes. Votes are accepted until Tuesday or Wednesday next week where I'll announce the results in the upcoming chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Sony I mean Nintendo. Are disclaimers really even necessary?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Dangerous pests within. Team phoenix's admins have finally infiltrated the security tight agency, they uncover dark secrets, a battle begins, and can team phoenix ever be stopped?! Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Dangerous pests within

**Hello Damsainx here! I'm really grateful for all the views and reviews I got. So far I have 400+ views in this story. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Lisa's pokemons can all use telepathy but Lisa will talk in normal speech most of the time, which also makes writing this story easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for the results of the poll, the choice for Cipher Stark to be a gym leader got the highest votes with two, though I expected better results. I will be on a break next week and will be unable to update the story until upper week.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I don't want to waste your time so let's carry on with the story…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine everyone!" Lisa said waking her pokemons up while most of them were in their poke balls. They were camping out in Pinwheel forest on their way to Castelia city. "Good morning Lisa," Blair said rubbing her eyes.<p>

'When are you going to introduce the newbie,' her lucario asked, his name was Rio and he had a hot headed personality and was mostly looking for fights.

"How did you know about Geo?" Lisa asked, remembering that she forgot to introduce him to the others.

'Eva bragged about how she defeated him when we had a group meeting,' Blair said in a sarcastic voice.

'Hey I wasn't bragging!' Eva retorted.

'Yes you were, you were all like- he attacked me then I used iron tail and hit him then he dodged and so on,' Rio said trying to demonstrate the way she acted.

'Hey I wasn't talking like that!' Eva said embarrassed.

'Yes you were,' Blair said.

'I felt so jealous! Lisa, I also want to have a battle against this newbie!' Rio demanded with fire in his eyes.

"No you can't fight Geo since his with us now. Alright everyone come out! Let's all say hi to our new friend!" Lisa said releasing her other pokemons.

Excluding Geo, she had eight pokemons, an altaria, lucario, meowstic, florges, serperior, eevee, milotic and ninetales.

'Yay! We made a new friend!' Her altaria, Aerith said flapping her wings excitedly.

"Indeed we have, Aerith," Lisa responded with a smile. She held Geo's pokeball in her hand reluctant to open it.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' her serperior, Seren asked.

"Oh sorry, just a bit excited," She said. She then took a deep breath and pressed the button on his pokeball and his pokeball opened, letting out what seemed to be a rainbow colored fireball that was tear drop shaped and it quickly dispersed.

'Hello everyone, as you all know, my name is Geo and I hope to be friends with all of you,' Geo said making the victory symbol and winked at them.

"Let me introduce you to everyone Geo," Lisa said, "that's Flora the florges, Rio the lucario, Arolla the ninetales, Aerith the altaria, Melanie the milotic, Seren the serperior, Blair the meowstic and last but not least, Eva the eevee," Lisa said introducing them accordingly.

'You have two pokemons capable of mega evolution and most of your pokemons aren't even native to this region, impressive!' Geo said examining her team.

"What do you mean by mega evolution?" Lisa asked curiously.

'You don't know? I thought it was pretty well known in Kalos?' Geo asked.

"Well I came here from Heonn but I'm from pallet town in kanto," Lisa replied.

'Well mega evolution enables a pokemon to further evolve for a short amount of time provided that the pokemon and the trainer's hearts are in resonance,"

'You sure know a lot, how cute,' Florges said.

"Well let's discuss about this later but for now, let's go on our way to Castelia city so we can get our third badge," Lisa said withdrawing all her pokemons except Geo and Eva.

Eva climbed up her and sat on her shoulder while Geo floated. "How long have you two known each other?" Geo asked curiously in normal speech.

"Wait, you never told me you could speak normally!" Lisa said surprised.

"Of course I can, you were so caught up in our battle yesterday that you didn't notice," Geo said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," she said. 'I guess legendary pokemons know how to talk to humans without using telepathy,' Eva said.

"Well then, can you tell how you all met and how your journey started to this point?" Geo asked.

"Sure, it all started about a year ago…" Lisa said, telling him her story.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Malva and Flint were standing on a cliff while observing the PIA's large facility close to the charge stone cave.<p>

"I wonder why this place was even built near those caves," Malva said. "They probably built it there so they can use the electricity there as an alternative power source," Flint said while watching the facility with his binoculars.

"Maybe," Malva said with a sigh. "Sorry we're late, we got caught up on the way," Great said coming together with madam Greys.

Great was wearing a knight's armor while madam Greys dressed up as a witch. "What's with the costumes? It's not Halloween so," Flint said looking at the two.

"This isn't a costume, I am dressing like this because I'm on an important mission," Great said. "And I'm dressing this way not only so I can match my mismaguis but also because it gives me near invulnerability," Madam Greys said making a stick pass right through her body.

"Very well then, allow me to announce the plan for this infiltration mission so make sure you listen carefully because I hate repeating myself," Flint said. The other three braced themselves up to listen.

"Since Juniper is subdued, my Zoroark will disguise herself and will go there in her place. Professor Juniper is the regional professor of this region which means that a majority of the security officers will probably be there in her presentation which will lower the tight security of the building by 65%," Flint explained.

"She will go there and with the help of my Malamar, hypnotize everyone and then call me and say a code which will be our call to strike,"

"Surprisingly, this boy has a very high status that exceeds that of Juniper herself. By using his ID card, I'll hijack the control panel and guide Malva to the basement vault that holds all the inventions and important documents stored there," Flint said looking at Geo's identity card when he was human.

"Upon reaching there you are to connect this string to everything you see there and tie both ends of the string to Abra's tail and the he'll immediately teleport them to H.Q, Malva," Flint explained bringing out a rolled up string from his briefcase. "Wait, what about us?!" madam Greys asked.

"Since the security will still be somewhat tight, you are to create panic and wreak havoc in there and you are free to kill as many people as possible without killing pokemons while Great supports Malva as she descends to the lower floors," He explained bringing out some guns ranging from an assault rifle to a pistol inside a large crate.

"How are we supposed to get out of the facility after we succeed then?" Great asked skeptically.

"We'll all wear these link bands which will teleport us along with Abra," He said handing them over the bands.

"For a dark type specialist you sure know how psychic type pokemons work pretty well," madam Greys said with a grin. "That's because I grew up in a family of psychics," Flint said with a gloomy face.

"With this, all we have to do is wait for the call from Zoroark so we can move out," Flint said facing the facility.

* * *

><p>"This way please professor Juniper," Professor Sycamore said with a smile. She hesitated before answering. ("According to that woman's memories, I am to act uncomfortable and somewhat annoyed when around this person,") she thought to herself.<p>

"Oh, you again," Zoroark said rolling her eyes, trying as hard as possible to replicate professor juniper's personality while being disguised as her.

"Oh come on Juniper, at least thank me for coming all the way here just to watch you make a presentation," He said adjusting his hair.

"You kids should stop messing around and get to the hall," Professor Rowan said.

When they got to the hall, professor Juniper on the platform and kept her papers on the panel and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I would like to present to you an amazing discovery that has to do with this," Professor juniper said revealing a malamar from her illusion that hypnotized every person in the hall instantly.

She then picked up a cellphone and said the code, "A, 6, d, 9, 8, a, 0, 0, m."

* * *

><p>"That's our call, Abra!" He said bringing out his abra. Upon coming out, it teleported all four of them to where Zoroark was. Flint left with Zoroark but Malamar remained in order to keep the hypnosis ongoing while Malva went together with the abra and Great.<p>

"Hey, intruders!" A guard called out and an alarm went off. Madam Greys instantaneously gave the man a headshot with a sub machine gun. "You three should move on, I'll be heading this way," madam Greys said.

The three continued on their way and Flint went towards the control room. He got in easily using Geo's ID card and shot down all the people in the room and locked the door when he got in.

"Malva, I am in the control room and I've turned off the security alarms, I'll be guiding you from here," Flint said to malva through a headphone.

"Understood, how do I get to the vault?" She asked. "Keep going straight, you'll arrive at an elevator which seems to be inaccessible, so you might have to hack your way in," Flint said.

"There they are, get them!" Some guards said. There were five of them and they all had a herdier. Malva pointed her pistol at them but Great stopped her.

"I know that we were told that we could kill as many as we want but I would like to have a battle against these guys," He said holding a pokeball. "Alright, but make it quick, we don't have much time to waste," Malva said adjusting her glasses.

"Go Aggron! Hit them all with flash cannon!" He commanded. The Pokémon obeyed and shot out a white beam of light knocking out the herdiers all at once. After seeing their pokemons defeated, they all ran away cowardly.

"There, quite easily done," Great said adjusting his metal helmet. "Well let's get a move on," Malva said running ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Flint was watching what was happening through the monitors at that time. "Great really isn't great just by name," he said with a grin. He then turned to face another monitor to see how madam Greys was doing and he was rather shocked.<p>

"I know I told her she could kill as many as possible but isn't she going a bit too far?" He said to himself.

Madam Greys was sitting on a pile of dead bodies while reloading her gun in front of some terrified pokemons. "I honestly cannot believe how pathetic people can be when they're over relying on their pokemons for everything," She said to herself. When she noticed one Pokémon attempting to step forward, she pointed her gun at it.

"Is there anything wrong with what I'm doing? Have I not freed you from the control of these humans? Is there anything wrong with that?" She said coldly while smashing the head of one of her victims.

Malva and Great had arrived at the elevator and Malva brought out her hacking device. After many failed attempts she began to get really frustrated. "This isn't working Flint! Isn't there anything you can do from the control room?!" She asked angrily.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do here either, you'll just have to figure it out on your own," He replied.

"Let me try," Great said. Malva allowed him and surprisingly enough, he got it in his first try. "How did you do that?!" She asked surprised.

"It was easy, I just wrote the first four alphabets backwards," He said glinting his teeth. Malva sweat dropped and pushed him out of the way and opened the elevator.

They got in and it started to descend to the basement floor. "Now that I think about it, this mission was a bit easier than I thought," Great said leaning on the wall.

"That's because Flint planned it all, were it not for him, we may never have gotten this far," Malva said with her arms folded.

"Do you think that if Flint had worked for team flare, they wouldn't have lost?" Great asked. Malva tightened the grasp on her arms. "To this day, I still want to kill that Calem and Serena for destroying team flare's scheme," she said furiously in a low voice.

The elevator finally arrived at the basement floor. They got out of the elevator and entered an empty room that was brightly lighted and had a red carpet on the floor, opposite to them was a huge silver vault.

"Delphox use mystic fire!" She said throwing out a pokeball. The Pokémon came out shot out a fire blast at the vault melting it down.

"Watch your step," Malva said to Great. "I will," He replied while carefully crossing over to the other room avoiding the molten metal.

"Amazing! Look at all this machineries- Isn't that Lysandre's super weapon?!" Malva said, shocked to see the last thing left of team flare.

"Anyway, let's put theses stings around everything here," Great said bringing out his skarmory. The skarmory held one end of the string and Malva sent out her talonflame to help with the other end.

After the two pokemons were done and returned to their poke balls, they brought the two ends together. When Malva was about to tie the ends of the sting to abra's tail, Great called her attention to something.

"Hey, check out these cool wrist watches! I think they're called time gears," He said reading the label. Malva showed interest in what he was talking about so she went to take a look.

The time gears were in a glass case and they looked like digital watches with a zigzag pattern. Great broke the glass and took one out of the three that were in the case. "These things are cool, aren't they?" He said wearing one.

Out of curiosity, Malva took one and wore it. She noticed a button on the side of it and when she pressed the button the time gear displayed the number 10 and then purple hoops of light encircled her and formed a shockwave which pushed Great back.

He fell down from the shock and when he got up he couldn't find Malva anywhere, instead, there was a red haired ten year old girl wearing a red dress and had two pig tails standing in her place. "Where am I?" The girl asked looking around her.

"Flint this is bad! Something bad has happened to Malva," Great said calling Flint immediately through his headphone. "What do you mean?" Flint asked confusedly. "I'm not sure, we found some strange looking watches and when she took one and pressed something on it, she suddenly became a kid!"

"What! How is that even possible? Well it doesn't matter, we'll figure out what to do later but for now you should focus on completing the mission because Malamar's hypnosis will soon wear off," Flint said.

"Who are you?" She asked standing in front of him. He hissed and pulled her hand and went and tied the strings on Abra's tail and its eyes glowed indicating that it was starting the teleportation.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Young Malva said struggling to release herself from his grip. After about twenty seconds, they were all teleported back to the HQ including Malamar, who had a link band on one of its tentacles.

* * *

><p>"Well done, your mission was a remarkable success," Stark said congratulating them with a huge grin while sitting behind a desk.<p>

"Well there's still a problem, Malva may have undergone a change in appearance," Great said pulling her in. "Who are you people and what do you want from me?!" The girl said struggling.

"So the rumor about the time gears being developed in that facility were true, what number was displayed when she transformed?" Stark asked Great.

"It was ten," He replied. "I see, the effects should wear off in ten minutes," Stark said. He then brought out a master ball and kept it on his desk and smirked.

"You guys were not the only ones busy. While you were on your mission, I went and captured the mascot or rather, the grand weapon of this organization, Ho oh," He said releasing the majestic Pokémon from the poke ball with a wide grin.

They were all shocked except for little Malva who was too confused to understand what was happening around her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for today. Thank you all for reading this chapter and I will appreciate any support made by you people. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review <strong>**please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Made in cooperation with Microsoft word<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Pokémon or anything except for the originals<strong>


	6. The gym battle- The shocking broadcast

**Good news! I have shortened the break and I'm updating the story today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"The last time we were here was just yesterday, how were you able to capture a legendary Pokémon from johto within that time," Said Flint putting his hands in his pockets. By then, Malva had returned to her original self and had given the time gear to one of the grunts before Great explained to her what happened.<p>

"I set up a trap and I lured it in and then I captured it," Stark replied with a grin.

"Is there any other mission for us?" Malva asked.

"No, but I still have one more job for you Stark, and I'll need you others to leave," He ordered. The other three admins left without a word, the door shut behind the remaining two.

"Flint, as you already know, the mission to capture Victini was a failure. I want you to find Victini and bring it to me, its power is highly essential for our plan," Said Stark.

"Understood, I'll leave immediately," Flint said with a bow.

"Don't be in a rush, why don't we wait and see this world's reaction to the infiltration mission?" Said Stark with a huge grin while wearing his feather coat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lisa had arrived at Castelia city and was standing in front of the gym. Geo and Eva had returned to their pokeballs because she used her bike to get to the gym.<p>

"Finally! After I get my third badge I should become one step closer to becoming the champion!" She exclaimed.

'Hurry up Lisa, let's go and crush that gym leader already!' Rio said abruptly coming out of his pokeball.

'Shut up you knuckle head! Can't you see that you're ruining her focus?' Arolla said also coming out of her pokeball.

'Well whatever, I alone can take on all the pokemons in this gym myself,' Said Rio bringing out a translucent bone rush rod.

'This is a bug type gym and I'm a fire type pokemon, I have a bigger advantage than you!' Said Arolla.

"Guys, you'll both have a chance to battle so stop arguing already!" Lisa yelled at them.

'We're sorry,' they apologized at the same time returning to their respective pokeballs.

"What a lively team you got there," Geo said coming out of his pokeball.

"So do you also want to battle in the gym?" She said.

"I will just be an observer this time since I'm still new to this," Geo said scratching his head.

"Well okay then," She said patting his head.

They went into the gym and it was empty with just a hole in the on the ground and a sign board next to it which read, 'Gym leader awaits your arrival at the bottom of the ant colony.'

Lisa jumped into the hole and Geo flew behind her. The tunnels were dark and had lit torches. On their way, they encountered some gym trainers and they were all defeated by either Aerith, Rio or Arolla.

"He he heh, so you think you can beat me and reach the gym leader?" An ace trainer with black hair said. "Yes, go Eva!" Said Lisa sending out Eva. "Don't go home crying if you lose!" The trainer said sending out a pineco.

Five minutes later….

"I…..lost? I knew it, I'm worthless, I'm trash, I am a disgrace to this world," The trainer said beginning to cry.

"Um, it's just a Pokémon battle," Lisa said. "Here take all of my money, spend it all on anything, I don't deserve it anyway!" He said throwing his wallet at her and walking towards the exit. "In my next life, I want to be born as a cockroach!" He shouted as he sobbed into the distance.

"What's his problem?" Lisa asked. "Beats me," Geo sweat dropped. 'And he was the one boasting before the battle began,' Said Eva.

They turned their attention to the door. "Behind that door you'll face Burgh, are you prepared?" Geo asked Lisa.

"Of course, who the hell do you think I am?" Lisa said pushing the door open. The room they entered was brightly lighted and their eyes took some time to adjust.

The room had paint splashed all over the walls and at the other side of the gym was a brown haired man with a slim fit green shirt with middle length sleeves, a multicolored vertically striped trousers and green shoes.

"Welcome trainer, I believe you're here to challenge me? My bug pokemons are itching for a fight,"

Lisa walked and went to the battle field. "This is a three on three battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch between pokemons. Non-participating pokemons are to watch from the side lines," Said the referee.

"Take my bag and wish me luck in the match," Lisa said taking three pokeballs from the bag and handing it over to Eva afterwards.

Eva nodded and she and Geo sat on the bench on the sidelines. "Now battle start!"

"Go, Accelgor!" Said burgh. "Go, Aerith!" Lisa said sending her out. The two pokemons began exchanging blows and after watching the battle for a while, Geo fell asleep and started having a dream.

In the dream, he found himself sitting in front of a dining table in his eight year old form. In front of him was a pink haired woman with shoulder length hair and two tufts of hair on her head that looked like cat ears. She wore plain clothing and she had a smile on her face.

"So how was your day today?" The woman asked. "The same as always," Geo replied.

"Geo, listen to me. At some point I may not be there for you," The woman said changing her expression.

"What do you mean?" Geo asked confusedly. "I mean exactly what I mean, you'll be left alone to die in the end," The woman said with her eyes and mouth suddenly turning black. Out of fear, Geo got up and ran outside but when he went outside he found himself in the same meadow he last saw Victini.

He turned around and saw Victini sitting on a tree branch. "What's going on here?" Geo said.

"You cannot escape, your past will haunt you down for as long as you breathe," Victini said with an eerie voice.

"No!" He said waking up in fright. "Are you okay?" Eva asked him showing concern.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare, that's all," He said with a sigh. ("Was that really just a dream?") He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>[Lisa pov]<p>

"Rio, use power up punch once more!" Lisa commanded. Rio quickly came from behind the Durant he was facing and used the attack on it, knocking it out.

"Durant is unable to battle, the winner therefore, is the challenger, Lisa!" The referee said lifting up her flag.

'Oh yeah! There's no one that the big me cannot take down in this world!' Rio boasted after winning.

"Yes! We did it, we won!" Lisa squealed in excitement. "Well done trainer and according to the pokemon league rules, I award you with the insect badge," Burgh said giving her the gym badge.

("I guess I shouldn't be worrying about some bad dream I had right now,") Geo thought to himself.

After the gym battle, burgh led them to an elevator and they left the gym through it. She then returned them to their pokeballs and brought out her badge case.

"With this, I have acquired three gym badges. Wait for me big brother Red, I'll soon become a champion like you," Lisa said putting the badge into her badge case. She then went to the pokemon center to heal her pokemons and after that she went to the pokemart and kept her pokeballs in her room.

* * *

><p>[pov Geo]<p>

Geo was inside his pokeball lying down on the ground. In his pokeball the sky looked dark, so it looked as if it was always night. Some tiny orange orbs occasionally floated from the grass and they resembled fire flies rising from the ground. All in all, the pokeball looked like liberty garden and it also had a lighthouse and some other buildings including a training ground.

He was facing the sky bored and then Eva walked up to him. "Hey there," She said with a smile. Geo got startled and got up immediately and he saw the others there as well.

"How did you all get in here?" He asked quickly. "We linked our pokeball to yours, all pokemons belonging to the same trainer can do that," Said Seren.

"Come on, we decided to have our team discussion session here this time," Said Eva pulling his hand along.

"Team discussion session?" Geo asked confusedly.

"Yes, we do that from time to time, mostly after every successful gym battle," Eva explained.

"This pokeball is quite spacious from the inside," Blair said looking around.

"Here, why don't i add some beauty to it," Flora said waving her hand, which made orange flowers to bloom out of the ground. "There, much better."

"Thanks," Geo said thanking her.

"So Geo, would you like to tell us more about yourself, you past, hobby and so on," Melanie asked curiously.

"Sure I can, but you probably won't believe me if I just told you, so instead, let me show you," He said before sending them the visions of his entire past as a human.

After he was done, they all wore shocked looks on their faces. "For such a thing to have happened to you, how sad," Flora said with tears slightly forming up in her eyes.

"You must be quite something, it's not every man that can endure such hardship in life," Rio said giving him a thumbs up.

"Your life began ugly but became beautiful afterwards, just like me," Melanie said.

"But still, I wouldn't want to suffer those pains," Arolla said uncomfortably.

"Well at least you have us now," Said Aerith.

"I don't really have anything to say, sorry," Blair said closing her eyes.

"Me neither," Eva said shyly. ("I can't believe someone as likable as him never had any friends up until now,") Eva thought to herself while staring at him.

"I'm glad you guys still accept me even though you know about my human life," Geo said gratefully.

"Now that, that's out of the way, who did you think was the most impressive in our gym battle today Geo?!" Rio said standing up.

"You idiot, you just killed the mood!" Arolla yelled at him.

"Oh, you want to see who's better in a match huh?" Rio said with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Arolla said hopping back and using double team.

"Here I come!" He said charging at her clones with bone rush.

They got into a fight and the others were just watching them. "Are they always like this?" Geo asked. "Well most of the time, but their fighting never lasts long," Said Melanie.

Flora got in between them and released her smoothening spores which stooped the two from fighting any further. "Sorry, I got carried away," Rio said with a smirk after calming down.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I reacted too quickly," Arolla also apologized. "Let's all go back to our pokeballs and give Geo some privacy," Flora suggested.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and withdrew back to their pokeballs. "There they go," Geo sighed. "Now that I'm in Castelia city I might as well check around town," He said to himself before leaving his pokeball.

He got out of his pokeball and flew out through the window in his invisible state. After wandering about for a while he saw a small shop that had a television in it and the news was on. He stayed and watched in incredulity as he listened to the broadcaster.

"Earlier today, the Pokemon Intelligence Agency befell a great tragedy. Some unidentified people infiltrated the building and killed a total of 150 people. The attack began a few minutes after professor Juniper began her presentation,"

"It was revealed that the professor Juniper seen in the premises was in fact an imposter because professor Juniper was reported to have been found tied up in her house at the time of the attack. According to her, she was assaulted in her house a day before her conference by four suspicious individuals."

"The people responsible for the attack are unknown but the main suspect is a junior researcher named Geo, his ID card was found on the crime scene. To further prove this, he was said to have informed professor juniper about some rogue group known as team phoenix minutes before professor Juniper was assaulted and that he was due to be demoted after an investigation he was assigned to do."

"Whether or not the existence of this group is real remains unknown. Citizens of Unova are informed to be on the lookout for this individual and if you spot him, please report to the Unova police," The news broadcaster said ending the news.

Geo's eyes widened when it just occurred to him that he left too many important things on Liberty garden. At that time he recalled the words that Victini told him in his dream, "You cannot escape, your past will haunt you down for as long as you breathe."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for this chapter! Thank you all for reading this story and please review on the story after you're done because reviews always make me smile :). Also, I have opened a new poll for the second genre of this story and I'm sure it'll take little of your time to make a vote right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Pokemon Shadowed destiny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to everyone that took their time to read this chapter. Have a nice day!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have decided to stop giving insights of my next chapters and make it a surprise whenever I make a new chapter. That being said, I'll make the next chapter different that what I had originally planned.<br>**


	7. Dreams and memories part 1

**Hello readers! I'm sure some of you must be wondering why this chapter got rewritten. Well the story was starting to go rock bottom and I figured, this is where things went shitty and crap. So I'll remake the chapter and give Geo a more intriguing past.**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, if you see dialogues like "blab la blab" Geo said and "Blab la blab" G said, you should know that the former is for the present and the latter for the past. You'll understand better once you're done reading the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is this supposed to be?!" Geo asked after watching the news. "After working for those people for two years, they really thought that I'd betray them just like that?"<p>

Geo stepped back from the shop window and started heading back to the Pokémon center. "There has to be a reason why things ended up this way. I guess I chose a bad time to quit as a junior researcher after all."

All of a sudden he was struck by a strong headache which sent him crashing down on a pile of boxes. He avoided screaming from the pain but it only got worse and eventually, he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>He began to have a dream in which he was reliving his memories outside his own body in his Pokémon form but in a ghostly transparent state.<p>

He saw his human self strapped to a table with chains in a dark room, there was an oozing smell in it and a single door on the right wall. He was wearing a white T-shirt and cream colored shorts, his eyes were still honey brown, his hair was straight and black green in color and he looked seven.

"Is that me? And why is my body transparent?" Geo asked himself as he moved closer to him. He tried touching his face but his hand passed through him. ("I don't think this is just a dream. Maybe this is my past playing back in my head, but how come I can't remember any of this?")

"Where…am I?" His human self said regaining consciousness. Geo watched as the boy struggled to get out but he couldn't do anything about it.

The door was unlocked and from it came in a white haired middle aged man wearing a lab coat, transparent glasses, black inner shirt and brown trousers. He came into the room with a cart that had a small pink cat like Pokémon wearing a collar in a container.

"Hey there kid, you must be G Esmeraldo Opaque or Geo for short, right?" The man said with a smirk.

"G? So that's my real name, I wonder how I forgot that," Geo said folding his arms and then he immediately recognized the Pokémon in the container. "Isn't that the legendary Pokémon, Mew?!"

"Who are you and how did you know my name?!" G said struggling even more. "We have been looking for people like you that possess the Zircon aura," The man said igniting a cigar.

"Zircon aura? What are you talking about?" G asked.

("Zircon aura, I've heard of it before. Isn't it the highly rare and specialized aura that only one in five million people have? And those who have it cannot even utilize it at all due to its dormant nature,") Geo thought to himself.

"All you need to know is that your aura is asleep right now and can only be awakened with this pokemon's blood," The man said pointing towards Mew. "If awakened, you'll gain extraordinary abilities which vary depending on the person it's used upon."

"Hey let that Pokémon go!" G yelled at the man.

"You should be more worried about yourself. Injecting Mew's blood in a human will cause a lot of pain that will last for up to a week," The man said with a grin. "However, if you survive, it'll be worth the pain in the butt, right?"

"I don't care what happens to me, but hurting pokemons is just wrong you stupid!" G said with a smirk.

The man's grin turned into a frown and he brought Mew out and used a needle to draw out some of its blood as it squealed in pain. "By the time this process is done, you won't be able to smile again," The man said with an evil smile.

"If I do survive, will you agree to free Mew?" G said with a serious look. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I won't let it go."

He pressed down his head and injected the blood into a vein on G's neck. He immediately started to struggle restlessly and was screaming in pain.

The man put the exhausted Mew back into the container and drew the cat out of the room. "See you in a week, Geo," The man said closing the door shut.

Geo was shocked from the series of events. He slowly turned to face his younger self suffering in pain and agony.

("To think that I forgot something like this, I must've lost my memories at some point in my life. But that's not even possible, I remember having a childhood in….") He paused in his thoughts. He then realized that the longer he stayed in the dream, the more his memories were erasing.

* * *

><p>[One week later: dream time]<p>

"This is the day that man is going to return," Geo said as he sat down in a corner. "I can no longer anything that happened before two years ago and this dream has begun to occupy the empty space left in my mind."

"Good morning youngster, how do you feel?" The man said opening the door with five armed guards behind him. G was not moving at all as he laid on the table with his eyes glowing orange.

"What do you want?" G asked facing the man with a blank expression. "You'll know soon enough, but first, allow me to introduce myself."

"My name is Doctor Lector and I'm the head of the Nova experiments laboratory. Here we perform experiments on human children to make them exceed the levels of pokemons in terms of power and everything. We've already made pokemorphs," The man said glinting his teeth.

"What do you hope to achieve by doing all that?" G asked. "We want to create a world in which humans have total dominance and no Pokémon can stand in our way!" The man said excitedly.

He then began to remove G's restraints. "You're not letting me go, are you?" G asked.

"Of course not, you work for us now young Zircamorph," Lector said before fully remove the restraints. "This way kid!" The guards said.

Lector put a collar on him and said, "We don't know if you're loyal to us yet, so we'll put these on you just in case," He said.

"A collar? You might as well give me an iron ball shackle on my leg," G said sarcastically.

("Is he really in a position to be making jokes?") Geo asked sweat dropping.

Geo followed his past self as they walked then he heard him mutter something with a faint smile on his face, "I will save Mew and get out of this place, just you wait."

"Hmph, I guess my resolve must've been just as strong ever since," Geo said with a smirk.

G was led to another room that was larger and had vivid blue paintings on the walls and had five other children around his age in it that were two girls and three boys.

"Here we are! Your new home, say hi to G kids!" The man said with a fake smile to them. They all said hi to him with forced smiles indicating that they were afraid of what might've happened if they didn't.

G went and sat in a corner and the door was closed. ("So they all have the same aura as me, I wonder if how long they've all been here,") G thought to himself.

Geo was able to hear G's thoughts as he floated next to him. "So they got you too huh, damon," One of the kids said to G. He had a dark complexion and had a low cut hair and wore a red shirt and black shorts.

"My name is G Esmeraldo Opaque, not Damon. But you can call me Geo" G said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh damon is my catch phrase, my name is jack by the way, damon" The boy said with a chuckle.

"A catch phrase? I used to know someone like that but he had a vulgar catch phrase and said crap or shit all the time," G said returning a smile after his eyes stopped glowing.

"You two are noisy, can't you please quiet down a bit?" Said one of the girls. She had short light blue hair that curled by her shoulders and she had deep red eyes. She wore a white dress and white shoes and was fair skinned.

"Sorry Annie, I just wanted to be friendly to the newbie, damon," Jack said.

"So your name is Annie. Can you tell me everyone else's names?" G asked politely with a pleasing smile.

The girl sighed and spoke, "You already know me and Jack so let's see, this girl here is Lily," She said pointing at a girl that looked depressed. The girl was a brunette and had a pony tail with an orange ribbon. She wore an orange sundress and black shoes.

"I just wanna go home," Lily muttered.

"That guy over there is Kuro, he's a bit antisocial though," She said pointing at a boy with black spiky hair, a black short jacket that had three yellow horizontal stripes on each sleeve and a blue inner shirt, dark blue trousers and blue sneakers.

"Hmph, I'm not antisocial. I just don't talk a lot," He said opening one of his eyes.

"And lastly, the nerdy looking kid over there is Ron," She said pointing at a black haired kid with swirly glasses, blue stripped shirt, and black trousers.

"Hey stop calling me a nerd already!" Ron complained.

"I didn't call you a nerd, I just called you nerdy," Annie said.

"What difference does it make?!" He retorted.

"Now that I've answered your question. Can you tell me what your soul trigger is?" She asked turning over to face G.

"Soul trigger? What's that?" G asked confusedly.

"It's a name we came up with for our powers and it also helps us activate it, that's why we say it before using our abilities," Annie explained.

("Makes sense, though I wonder what my abilities were,") Geo thought to himself.

"Oh I see, so what's your soul trigger Jack?" G asked facing him.

"My soul trigger allows me to reverse the type effectiveness of Pokémon types. For instance, fire types will become weak to grass types when my ability is active, Damon" He explained.

"My soul trigger allows me to heal any kind of injury," Lily said shyly.

"My soul trigger is basically shadow energy and any Pokémon I use my ability on will become a shadow type," Kuro said with a smirk exposing his sharp teeth.

"My soul trigger allows me to turn my body into a metallic state. I can also make blades from my fingers," Ron said turning his fingers into sharp metal blades.

"Cool! You all have awesome abilities!" G said excitedly.

"My soul trigger allows me to become an angel," Annie said with a smirk.

"An angel?" G asked confusedly.

"Let me show you what I mean," She said standing up slowly.

By chanting out the phrase 'soul trigger', two huge translucent light blue wings came out from her back. G was astonished by her transformation. With a sigh, she deactivated her ability which made the wings to shatter like glass.

"So why don't you tell us your soul trigger, G?" They all asked him at the same time.

"Okay, let me try," G said nervously while scratching his head.

He also said the phrase soul trigger and his eyes began glowing orange again, but there was no physical change in his body however.

"So much information is flowing into my head," He muttered. "Hey what's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

'All of you, keep quiet,' They head his voice say in their heads. They all nodded in agreement.

'Your power makes you telepathic huh? But why can't we speak out loud?' Ron asked adjusting his glasses.

'That man lector is watching us, I'm sure of this but this may sound crazy but I can see this entire vicinity in my head right now,' G explained to them.

'How is he watching us?' Ron asked.

'There are five hidden cameras in this room alone so we'll have to be careful,' He explained.

'No way, damon!'

'Interesting, can you do anything else?' Kuro asked curiously.

'Well, my entire body activity has been enhanced, my reflexes, brain activity, immune system and everything else!' He exclaimed.

'Wait! Can you think of a way that we can bust out of here so we can all return home to our families?!' Lily asked anxiously.

G wore a smirk on his face and said, 'I have already thought of a hundred escape plans already.'

Meanwhile, Mew was curled up in her confinement when she felt a sensation of relief. ("For some reason, I think I won't remain here for much longer,") She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Huh, they've stopped talking already? Oh well let me get back to work," Doctor Lector said looking away from the monitors and faced his computer.<p>

"Ah, so someone is willing to pay a ridiculously huge price for one of those kids and some pokemorphs huh?" He said.

"Hmmm, his name's…..Cipher Stark I see, we'll I guess we have a deal!" He said clikicking on his mouse button.

With the soon to be leader of team Phoenix making a deal with Doctor Lector, will G be able to lead the others out and save Mew using his soul trigger? Just what lies deep inside Geo's memories?...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now, thank you for reading and I sure hope you liked this story. If you're looking forward to more, please give that followfavorite button a click and I'll see you all here on Friday with a brand new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review if possible<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by the awesomely awesome story called Pokémon shadowed destiny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please subscribe to my community, I have gathered tons of mystery dungeon stories and some are outright spectacular!<strong>**It's called Archive of mystery dungeons!**

* * *

><p><strong>My brand new story "How Pokémon 4never should have ended" is coming tomorrow!<strong>


	8. Dreams and memories part 2

"This Cipher Stark is really serious about this, he's even willing to pay a huge price for them," Lector said. While he was using the computer, he felt the ground shake a bit which made him flinch.

"What in the world just happened?!" He asked getting up. One of the guards then barged into his office and reported that the Zircamorphs had broken out.

"What?! What were you all doing when all this happened?!" He asked furiously. "Where are they right now?"

"They're currently on their way to Mew's confinement chamber," The man said in an intimidated tone.

"Well then stop them!" He yelled at the man. The man quickly left the office. Lector ignited a cigar and blew out some smoke before picking up a black remote on his table.

"This definitely has something to do with that kid. I wonder how he was able to motivate those traumatized children," He said wearing his lab coat and leaving his office.

"Briney, release the pokemorphs now, we must stop those children from escaping at all costs," He said speaking to someone over his microphone.

* * *

><p>[G and others pov]<p>

G used his soul trigger to enhance Ron's metal abilities so he could turn his hand into a giant mallet, smashing the door open.

"Okay, so where should we go now?" He asked G.

"Well, we should go and save Mew or else this plan will not succeed," He replied with a calm look on his face.

"But how should we go about the other monsters they're making here?" Lily asked anxiously.

"It's true, and not all of us have abilities that can help in such conditions, damon" Jack said.

("For a bunch of seven year olds, they're quite rather mature. Maybe it's their awakened aura that's influencing them,") Geo thought to himself while floating about.

"Well among us, only three people have offensive abilities. Kuro, Annie and Ron will act as attackers, Lily will act as a support along with Jack and I'll be the one to guide us out of here," G explained.

"Not a bad idea for a newbie," Annie said complimenting him.

His eyes stopped glowing then he pointed towards the path to their right. "Let's go this way," He said before running ahead of them and they followed him behind.

After running for some time the alarm went off. "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Lily said frantically.

"G, how much longer do we have to run before we reach Mew?" Kuro asked impatiently.

G activated his soul trigger again then he stopped running. "Hey what's wrong, damon" Jack asked.

"We'll meet another dead end if we keep moving this way," He said gritting his teeth.

"How come there are so many dead ends here?" Annie asked confusedly.

"I think it has to do with that man over there," He said pointing at the wall next to them.

They all looked at him with confused looks and then the wall next to them opened and there was a scientist there with three guards.

"So you've discovered us, well it doesn't matter. Seize them, guards!" He said with a smirk.

As they were approaching, Kuro used his soul trigger and shot a shadow ball knocking them out. "Well well well, I guess it'll be harder to take you all down when you're roaming together, perhaps I should separate you kids," The man said pressing a button on a remote.

All of a sudden, three warp panels appeared underneath them and they got teleported to different locations.

* * *

><p>[G pov]<p>

"Oh man, I wasn't expecting that," G said getting up after falling down a dark room. "I wonder if the others are okay."

He then heard a girl's scream from above him and before he knew it, Annie fell on top of him. "Ow…where am I?" She asked holding her head.

"Can you please get off me?" He said in an irritated voice. She then realized that she was sitting on top of him and quickly got off and apologized.

"If you have the ability to fly, why didn't you use it?" He asked getting back up on his feet.

"Well it was a sudden fall and I didn't have time to activate my ability," She said sheepishly. "Where are we anyway? This place is so dark, it's making me uncomfortable," she moaned.

"We should probably stay close to each other for now," G suggested.

"So are you saying that we should hold hands or something?" She said with her cheeks going red slightly but he didn't even notice due to the darkness.

"Well if you want to hold my hand that much...I guess I could-" She paused when they heard a noise.

G quickly activated his soul trigger and saw something coming towards her. He swiftly pushed her out of the way before she got hit.

"Hey what was that for?!" She complained. "Someone's here," He said looking around enhancing his eyesight as much as possible.

He detected the figure moving towards them again and G clenched his fist enhancing his physical strength timing his counter and when the figure was about to pounce on them, He punched it right in the face sending it flying to the other side.

"It hurts! Damn it! How were you able to see me in this darkness?!" He heard a male voice say.

"Who's there?!" Annie asked quickly.

"I'm Laxer, a luxray pokemorph. Today, you two shall be my preys," He said rubbing off the blood on his mouth.

* * *

><p>[Jack pov]<p>

"This place is so cold," Ron said shivering.

"Your body must be getting it quite hard since you're half metal, damon," Jack said patting him on the shoulder.

"How are you even able to withstand this cold when you're only wearing a shirt?" Ron retorted.

"Well I can reverse the effect of temperature on my body, damon," He replied.

The two of them were teleported to a freezing chamber. They were on an ice cave like passage and were currently on their way to meet up with the others.

"Someone's coming, damon," Jack said when they heard some loud footsteps.

"Behehehe! Are you lost kids?" A giant blue skinned man with a white beard, saber teeth and black pants without a shirt said.

"Why don't I help you find your way home?" The man said with a chilling breath.

"Sorry but we already know our way back, damon," Jack said returning a smirk before he and Ron prepared themselves to fight.

* * *

><p>[Kuro pov]<p>

Kuro and Lily were sent to a platform that was atop a large boiling pit. Kuro put his hand in his pockets and went by the edge to take a look.

"You definitely wouldn't want to fall down here," He said facing Lily.

"I shouldn't have asked him to help us escape this place," She said sounding guilty.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked raising a brow.

"I was so desperate to leave this tormenting place that I ended up asking someone we just met today to help us out!" She said putting a hand on her chest. "It's obvious that we're never going to leave this place, so this was all just a waste of time!" She said beginning to sob.

"Hey, unlike any of us, that boy has a very strong will. Most of us lost the wills to go against that man after he injected us with that Mew's blood. But he retaliated anyway," Kuro said smiling. "It doesn't matter if we just met him today. The fact that we all now have Mew's blood in us makes us natural siblings."

"Yeah, maybe you're right-wait, watch out!" She screamed when she saw a flying figure behind him.

Before he could evade, the creature shot a fire ball at him. He was thrown aback by the explosion.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but I was asked to bring you back and none of you are allowed to leave this place," A red haired woman with red wings as hands and talons for legs and a tight body suit said.

"Hey, wear some decent clothes old hag," Kuro said dusting off his clothes in a cool way.

"You sure got some guts kid!" She said charging at him with aerial ace.

"I have more than guts, I also have soul trigger!" He said creating a shockwave of shadow energy pushing her back.

"Lily, watch closely. We'll definitely leave this place today, so you have nothing to worry about," Kuro said to her facing his opponent. She then nodded with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>[G pov]<p>

"And then I said, you can't have a blue bell and think you have a beldum else you'll just look dumb!" G said laughing.

"True my friend, you sure have a good sense of humor!" Laxer said slapping his leg as he sat in front of G.

("What went wrong here? A few minutes ago they were trying to kill each other and now they've suddenly become buddies,") she said while sitting next to G with her glowing wings illuminating the place.

"We don't really have much time to waste here G," She whispered into his ear.

"Hold on first," He said to her. "So how long have you been here Laxer?"

"Well I've been here since I was like you guys and I've served as a guard dog ever since," He said putting his hand on his chin.

Annie grew impatient and was dragging his shirt. "Sorry Laxer, but we have to get going," G said getting up.

"Yeah, be careful kids!" He said waving them bye.

[

* * *

><p>Outside the dark room]<p>

"I wasn't expecting him to be someone you could get along with easily," G said laughing.

Annie then stopped walking then he turned around and tilted his head to the right, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, remember when I said that we could hold hands earlier? I was wondering whether we could still do that," She said looking down nervously.

"Okay then," He said holding her left hand taking her by surprise. "Let's go find the others," He said with a smile.

"Yeah," She said blushing. "But how are we going to find them?"  
>"Let me see if I can find them using my soul trigger," G said with his eyes glowing.<p>

After some seconds they stopped glowing, "They're not too far away but everyone seems to be fighting a guard dog like that guy Laxer we met earlier."  
>"I hope they all make it," Annie said worriedly.<p>

"Let's go and find Mew, if we can get to her we'll be able to teleport them all out of here," G said pulling her hand along as they began to run.

* * *

><p>[Mew's confinement chamber]<p>

"Mew, those children with your blood are coming here to rescue you and I cannot allow that you see," Lector said facing her in her container.

'They will come, and even if they don't, that kid gave me a good idea on how to escape,' Mew said with a smirk.

"What?" Lector asked.

'G told me that if they don't make it here I should call my brother and his friend to save us,' Mew replied.

"Wait do you mean those two?!" Lector asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Mewtwo and Deoxys are already on their way here," Mew said moving closer to the wall of her container with a smirk.

"Impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now guys! Thank you all for reading this chapter and I want to thank you all for helping me reach a thousand views and I really appreciate it guys! <strong>**Unfortunately though, im dont really know how to progress this story after a few more chapters so i ask u all a favor to share your ideas and ill appreciate any contributions made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and leave constructive criticism and review if possible.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Subscribe to my community if u like<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Pokémon shadowed destiny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Good bye and have a nice day.<strong>


	9. Dreams and memories end

**Welcome back readers! I present to you my newest chapter yet! This arc will also end ****in this**** chapter and we'll finally go back to when Geo's just a shiny victini!**

* * *

><p>'So human, what's it going to be? You release those children and me willingly or Mewtwo and Deoxys will come and destroy this place and rescue us,' Mew demanded with a smirk.<p>

Lector gave her a furious look then he began to laugh maniacally which scared Mew a little.

"Silly creature! A Pokémon has no right to instruct a human!" He shouted pressing a button on the remote which zapped her viciously. Mew struggled in pain and all he did was laugh.

"This should kill you long before anyone comes to your rescue," He said with an evil smile. "All troops, stop those Zircamorphs at all costs even if it means losing your lives!" He commanded through the microphone.

* * *

><p>[Jack and Ron pov]<p>

"Ice shard!" the blue skinned man said throwing sharp pieces of ice at them.

Jack evaded and Ron deflected the attack by turning his whole hand into an ice blade.

"My turn!" Ron said charging at the man. He jumped up and slashed the man with his metal blade. The attack didn't even cut through the man because he was fat and had really thick skin.

"Foolish child!" The man said giving Ron an ice punch hurling him towards Jack knocking them both on the floor.

"We've been at this for quite a while now and we still haven't damaged him at all. He's just like a walrein for crying out loud!" Ron said putting back on his glasses which fell.

"I have an idea but it'll take a while for it to work though, damon," Jack said. "What are you going to do?" Ron asked wiping of the ice on his shirt.

"Stop discussing amongst yourselves when you're facing someone like me!" The man said throwing a big chunk of ice at them.

Ron quickly sliced the ice then he saw Jack surrounded by a red ring on the floor. "Soul trigger, brand conquest," He said without mentioning his usual catch phrase.

"Ron, I'm going to boost his weakness to steel types to become ten times than normal. But you'll need to buy time for me for this to fully activate, damon!" Jack said.

Ron nodded and charged at the man again with his metal blade. He kept slashing it at the man swiftly and he got hit by another ice punch but the ice broke into pieces when Ron fully metallized his body.

He leaped back and rammed him with an iron head butt which made the man to flinch. ("Damn it! Why are his attacks being more effective than before?") The man thought to himself.

He tried to give Ron another head butt but he evaded and retreated. "Are you ready yet?" He asked Jack whom had a reddish aura surrounding him.

"Just a little more, damon!" He replied.

"Well hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" Ron complained before charging at the man again. "You pesky runt!" The man said shooting Ron with an ice beam.

His entire left hand got frozen from the attack. He then used his right to thaw the ice and threw one of the pieces at the man. The man used a hand to block which left an opening and Ron gave him a hard knock on the head which made him to fall for the first time.

"I'm ready now, damon!" Jack said quickly.

"It's about time!" Ron said with a smirk while clenching his fist and waiting for the man to get up.

"Damn you freaks!" the man grunted as he got up. "You are one to talk!" Ron said giving him a powerful punch to the stomach. The man coughed out blood and fell on his back unconscious.

"Yes! Now let's move on, damon," He said giving Ron a high five. "Yeah, let's go," Ron said panting from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>[Kuro and Lisa pov]<p>

"Aerial ace!" The bird woman said charging at Kuro.

He stopped her by making a shadow barrier around him. "Dammit! This kid is tough," The woman said flying over him.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's impolite to hit women?" She taunted.

"Well chicken lady, I haven't hit you at all since this fight started," He said with a smirk.

"You little piece of shit!" She said flame charging at him.

Kuro smirked and then she suddenly redirected her attack towards the defenseless Lisa. "Fool! Did you really think I was going to attack you? I'm going to finish this one off first!" She said as she charged at her.

"Oh no! Soul trigger, Vortex!" He said making a portal in front of the woman as she unknowingly flew into it.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" He said casually putting his hands back into his pocket.

"What did you just do?" Lisa asked confusedly.

"Nowhere. Just nothing but darkness and emptiness exists there, I was told that it was enough to drive a person mad," He replied.

"I don't understand a word from what you said," She said with a giggle. "Well I wasn't expecting you to understand."

("This is even the first time I've seen her smile since she was brought to this place,") He thought to himself. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go," Lisa said.

* * *

><p>[G and Annie pov]<p>

"So how long can you keep your power active anyway?" Annie asked.

"Who knows? But I'll only activate it from time to time just in case," He replied.

"Can you use it to see how the others are doing?" She requested.

G then sighed and then he said soul trigger and activated it. "Both Jack and Kuro's teams have defeated their opponents and I can sense a lot of armed men coming at all of us. Let me try seeing deeper-" He then paused.

"Annie quick! We don't have much time, Mew's life is in danger, and you need to fly us there as fast as possible!" G said holding her by her shoulders.

"O…ok," She said then she put her arms around him from behind. "I don't know if my power alone will be enough for us to get there on time," She said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll enhance your abilities to the limit and show you the way to where Mew's being held," He said. Annie nodded then she brought out her wings and took off flying at a really high speed.

Some guards saw them approaching and tried to stop them with guns but Annie dodged all the shots and flew passed them and knocking them all away with a gust of wind.

* * *

><p>[Mew's confinement chamber]<p>

Lector watched in delight as Mew screamed in pain. He decided that Mew had suffered enough and deactivated the electricity. Mew fell to the floor of her container barely conscious.

"Stupid lowly creature, I hope you now know the consequence of you actions. Know your place, humans and pokemons were never meant to live as equals," He said coldly.

"Heh, a person like you can never understand the bonds that pokemons and humans share. I'm sure you may have been a trainer when you were a kid," Mew said.

"You're right, I used to be a trainer. But I killed all four of them with my own hands and dissected them," He said with an evil smile.

"How could you!" Mew shouted at him furiously.

"I got tired of them so I disposed of them. It's that simple. Pokemons have always been a hindrance to human development. Just look at how far I came when I stopped relying on pokemons for everything!" Lector said.

The door to the chamber suddenly came crashing down when G and Annie flew through. Lector evaded when he saw that they were flying towards him.

"Impossible! How did they make it here?" He said to himself in disbelief.

"Mew are you okay?!" G asked worriedly.

"She looks really hurt, we need to get her some help," Annie suggested.

"Bravo, you kids did well in making it here and bypassing all my guards," Lector said applauding them.

"Doctor Lector, I'll never forgive you for this!" G said furiously.

"Shut the hell up you lab rat," He said with a smirk while pressing another button on his remote which made the collars on their necks to start shocking them.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about these collars, I should've removed them before we even left that room," G said to himself regretfully.

"Your other friends should also be affected by it," He said. "What a shame, you came all the way here to save her and now you're here to suffer as well."

("This is bad! Brother, please hurry,") Mew thought to herself. 'Mew, can you hear me? We've arrived,' Mewtwo said in her mind.

'We're here please hurry!' Mew said to him in relief.

While Lector was busy laughing maniacally, the whole place began to tremble. "What the hell is going on in here?!" He asked furiously.

While he was distracted, G, while still being shocked, got up and snatched the remote and quickly deactivated it then he freed Mew and broke the remote.

"Why you little-" Before he could finish his sentence he got hit away by Deoxys and flew into the wall and didn't move again after that.

Deoxys didn't notice G there and was afraid he might've frightened him. 'Sorry you had to see that kid."

"I don't care, Mew and Annie need help!" G cried going to their side.

'Thank you for doing all of this for me,' Mew said smiling faintly.

"Hey G!" The others said after they were brought by Mewtwo.

"Guys you're here finally!" G said excited to see them.

"They both need help but I can heal them with my soul trigger," Lisa said before activating her power to heal Mew and Annie.

"What happened to your collars?" He asked when he noticed that none of them were wearing theirs.

"Mewtwo helped us destroy them, damon," Jack said pointing at them.

"So he also helped you bypass all those guards?" G asked and Jack nodded.

'Hey Mewtwo, should we really let that human girl…' Deoxys said to Mewtwo but he nodded before Deoxys could finish. 'If Mew trusts these children then why shouldn't we?'

"It's done, they should be fully okay now," Lisa said after she was done healing them.

As soon as she said that, Mew floated and gave Mewtwo and Deoxys a group hug.

"Thanks Lisa, now I feel perfectly okay," Annie said getting back on her feet.

"So what now?" Kuro asked.

G walked over to the three pokemons and asked if they could combine their powers to teleport them back to their respective homes and they agreed.

"Alright guys, you'll all be sent back to your homes shortly. So if you have any final words, now is the time to say it," G said to them.

They decided to put their hands together and make a promise to meet again together someday. After that, Annie gave G a hug and pecked him on the cheek and warned him to never forget about her.

"We'll begin the teleportation process now," Mew said with her eyes glowing simultaneously with Mewtwo and Deoxys.

All of them got teleported, except for G.

'That's strange, why didn't you teleport?' Mew asked confusedly.

"That's because I don't have a home to return to," He said looking down. "My parents died a long time ago and I grew up in an orphanage where I was being maltreated. I never called that place home, that's why it didn't work," He explained.

'So what do you want us to do now?' Mewtwo asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find a way to live on my own," He replied.

("So I used to live in an orphanage before,") Geo thought to himself.

G turned around and was making his way towards the exit then Mew got in front of him.

"How about I act as a foster mom for you until you're old enough to live on your own?" Mew said taking the form of a pink haired woman.

"No, you have your own duties to attend to as a legendary pokemon and I don't want to become a burden to you," G said.

"Don't worry, im sure it'll work out," She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Well if you insist," G said before falling unconscious on the floor.

"Hey kid!" Mew's voice echoed in his mind before everything started to go blank.

Before he fully lost consciousness, he said, "I guess I must've over used my soul trigger."

* * *

><p>[Castelia city: present]<p>

Geo woke up on a pile of boxes in the alley way. He lifted up his arm and spoke, "So that was all I could remember, I'm sure the rest of my memories will come back in due time," He said dropping it back.

"Geo! Where have you been?!" He heard Lisa say as she ran to him.

"What happened? Were you attacked?!" She asked worriedly.

"No, I just fell into a deep sleep," He said with a smile before returning back into his pokeball.

"What's up with him? He just makes me worried and returns to his pokeball," Lisa said with a sigh. "Well at least he's safe now."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now and as always, thanks for reading and have a nice day. If you have any ideas that you want to share with me, you can Pm me about it or drop it in a review and I'll add your idea into the story if it's a very good one!<strong>


	10. The black mew

**Hello. I present to you my latest chapter so feel free to read. Also, in the last chapter I asked for ideas and well…..I got none. Isn't anyone willing to share some ideas? ;(**

* * *

><p>Geo woke up with a yawn inside his poke ball. He got up and stretched his limbs, "I wonder what awaits me today" He asked himself.<p>

"I still have questions that need answering like why I have different memories than before or why I'm a wanted criminal now or what team phoenix might be up to," Geo asked himself.

Deep in his mind he knew that both team phoenix and the PIA after him meant trouble. He also speculated that his memories may have been modified so they can use his soul trigger ability that gives him abilities beyond the average human for their purposes but he wasn't quite sure.

"I better not overthink it, else I'll end up creating problems for myself that weren't there in the first place," He said to himself while floating.

He tried to see if he could still use his soul trigger in his new body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he attempted to activate it. When he did, he felt a huge surge of energy coming from him which spread all over the place and his body took on an entirely different form.

His blood red ears were now golden in color and were slightly longer and sharper and his eyes were glowing orange. His wings also grew longer a little and an orange glowing ring appeared over his head that had spikes coming from their sides giving it a star shape.

"What the heck just happened to me?!" Geo said surprised by the sudden occurrence. "But my ability was different in the dream I had. Maybe it has a different effect when I'm a Pokémon."

"This looks interesting. Let me try out the extent of what im capable of doing in this form," He said to himself. He then tried flying to the training ground but he had a hard time controlling his speed and ended up crashing into a building. ("I'll have to get used to this,") He thought to himself getting his head out of the wall.

He finally reached the training ground after some stumbling into buildings and other things. He sighed then he decided to try out blue flare first since it was the only move that didn't require much movement.

He took a deep breath and shot out a huge stream of blue flames that moved in an unusual pattern and destroyed the target instantly. However, Geo realized that he could remotely control the flame's direction by moving his fingers and he soon started making different shapes with the fire.

He then put out the fire and reverted back to normal. "Well the attack definitely got stronger but I'd better not stay in that form for too long. Who know what the side effects might be," He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Geo left his poke ball and went outside. They were in a small town of some sorts with a few buildings and the climate was rather hot.<p>

"Where are we?" Geo asked.

"Oh, good afternoon Geo. Did you sleep well last night?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He replied with a nod. "Again, where are we?"

"We're in route four on our way to Nimbasa city!" Lisa said excitedly almost jumping.

"Nimbasa city huh. I heard that the gym leader there is a fashion model but I never really cared," Geo said impassively.

"Yeah, her name's Elesa and she's also a powerful electric type trainer," Lisa said lifting her finger. "By the way, you seem to know a lot about human stuff even though you're a Pokémon."

"Oh you noticed," He said with a chuckle. ("Oh yeah, she doesn't know that I used to be a human and now would be the worst time to tell her,") He thought sweatdropping.

"Um Lisa, by any chance, did you watch the news yesterday?" Geo asked anxiously.

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering," He said shrugging it off. ("What a relief,") He thought to himself with a sigh.

He was about to say something when he felt as if time had stopped moving around him. 'Geo, Arceus wants all the legendries to assemble in the hall of origin now,' He heard a voice say to him.

A portal opened in front of him and Celebi came out of it. "This way, come follow me," She said to him radiantly. Geo nodded and followed her into the portal.

"Why the sudden calling?" Geo asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but I was told it was an emergency and that I should come and get you," Celebi said.

"How is it like being a time traveler?" Geo said after some brief silence.

"It is quite nice actually. It can be fun at times and it can also be dangerous. Even if I were to encounter a disaster in the future, I can go back in time and help prevent it," Celebi said boldly.

"You were human before right? You should meet Ryu, he was also a human but he became the new Mew after the other one died," Celebi suggested.

"Mew is dead?!" Geo said widening his eyes.

"Yes, she died in an accident and turned Ryu into her successor as gratitude for trying to save her when she got fatally injured," Celebi explained. "You seem unusually shocked, have you met her before?"

"Yes, and the worst part is that I can't even remember most of the time I spent with her," Geo said with tears almost forming in his eyes.

"There's no need crying over her loss now," Celebi said with a sigh trying to comfort him.

"I know, what's done has been done and nothing can be done about it," Geo said rubbing his eyes.

"This Ryu you mentioned, is he doing a good job fulfilling Mew's duty?" He asked.

"Yes he is," Celebi said with a giggle.

"I see, I can't wait to meet him then," Geo said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the hall of origin amidst all the other legendary pokemons that were present. Arceus informed them on Ho oh's capture and told the legendary pokemons to be more careful and cautious of humans.<p>

After the meeting was done, Geo took the first chance he got to meet Ryu. "He's a shadow Pokémon? Did he meet Kuro or something?" Geo asked himself as he approached him.

"Hello there, my name's Geo. I'm guessing you must be Ryu?" Geo asked offering a handshake.

Ryu turned around and saw him then said, "Yes that's me. Fist time you actually got my name right," He said accepting the hand shake.

"Well Celebi told me about you earlier. She also told me that you were human like me before the other mew died and had you take her place," Geo said making a brief change in expression.

Ryu then raised an eyebrow, "Why would Celebi have to tell you? You were there when Arceus said it to everyone."

"Not quite. I only became a legendary myself less than a week ago. Though I wonder if I'm the right man for the job," Geo wondered.

"So you are human…well used to be human….as well?" He asked raising a brow.

Geo replied with a nod. "I may have also been under some form of manipulation when I was human but I somehow escaped it when I became a Pokémon."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"It's just my assumption. The PIA may have tampered with my memories when I was human because I had something that can help with their experiments a lot but now they're after me because they think that I've betrayed. People just draw their swords against you whenever they see that they cannot trust you anymore," Geo explained.

Ryu sighed, "Of course they do."

"Do you know a way that I can temporarily switch to my human form?" Geo asked curiously.

Ryu thought for a minute, "Not sure, I only know how to when using transform."

"So that's how it is," Geo said despondently. "It would've been easier for me if I used my soul trigger, but I can't even do that without undergoing form change," Geo muttered.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but maybe you could figure something out," Ryu said blinking in confusion at his statement.

"What I mean is…well you'll understand better if you were to see into my memories. ("Hopefully, if he goes into my head he might trigger all of my previous memories,") Geo thought to himself.

At first he was confused but he shrugged it off and his eyes started glowing white. He pushed all the unnecessary memories out of the way, scanning them and finding them not being what he needed. He frowned when he felt some sort of mental barrier in the way stopping his search. With a bit of effort, he broke past the barrier and found the memory he needed. He ignored all the new memories as he scanned and eventually found the memories he was looking for and left Geo's mind.

"So that's what you meant. It's also rude to never introduce yourself, G Esmeraldo Opaque."

("It's all coming back to me now. Everything that happened after I left that facility and the time I spent with Mew and also the time I got captured by the PIA after I used my soul trigger to fix a broken down power station in Sinnoh,") Geo thought to himself.

"Sorry. I did introduce myself, I just didn't tell you my full name since I prefer being called Geo when," Geo said with a chuckle. "Mew really raised me well in the four years I spent with her. I'm glad I was able to meet you, her successor," Geo replied with a smirk.

Ryu then nodded at him, "Likewise-" then he heard Mewtwo call out to him and then he sighed looking over to his shoulder. "Give me a second," he said looking back at Geo, nodding at him and waving at him before floating over to Mewtwo.

"I wonder if Mewtwo recognizes me after all these years," Geo said to himself reluctant to meet him. He smiled before entering the portal that lead back to the human world. He started to think about some of his past with Mew.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

He and Mew in her human form, were in a forest picking up berries from the bushes near a stream and Mew noticed that G wasn't paying attention.

"Stop day dreaming and help me pick up more berries or else there'll be no dinner for you," Mew said to him.

"Umhm," He said and began plucking them in a sluggish manner.

Mew then sighed and came over to him, "What's bothering you?" She asked worriedly.

"I was wondering whether or not it is right for people to be using pokemons for battling. Aren't they both living things?" G asked.

She sighed and told him to sit next to her on a patch of grass, "I also used to be against humans using pokemons for battling before a long time ago," She said gazing at the sparkling splashes of water in the stream.

"You were?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, but I soon realized that Pokémon battles actually help trainers to build deeper bonds with their trainers," She explained.

"But aren't there other ways for trainers to form bonds with pokemons?" He questioned.

"Of course, but pokemons can only bring out their true strengths when they're battling and also have a very good bond between them and their trainers," Mew said.

"Is that so," He said.

"Well now that I've cleared that up for you, let's go back to picking up berries," Mew said patting him on the back.

"Alright," He said and then he got up and started picking up more berries. Mew tilted her head and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Quite easily done! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and special thanks to arcticfox for helping me in writing Ryu's lines in this story and as always, thanks for reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please!<br>**


End file.
